User talk:The Pathogen
TKYLE20 can i be an admin? :Refer to here and here for the requirements, also, I cannot give those rights. Gosh dude! U R a hater. :I just don't understand why most people find it so hard to believe the fact that even Mojang has has confirmed that Herobrine is a myth and nothing more. :I AM DUMB AND SO ARE U!!!!!!! TheIgnosaurus99 Here you go, prof. :Um, in what way is this "proof"? We have nothing proving that you didn't do this yourself. TheIgnosurus99 This photo is going on my profile page. TheIgnosaurus99 Oh, and by the way, that IS real. Its from my Zombie Apocalypse Bunker he totaled (Read my comment in "Herobrine in Minecraft pocket edition" by Alexkostyra). :Whether you say that is real or not is invalid, as there is no solid proof that you didn't do it. I won't say more on this, because arguing a proven point is invalid to begin with. :Oh, and another thing; that photo you falsified? That counts as fraud, and is a definite counter towards a warning/block. Watch what you do, especially when doing something like that. Wikia is especially good for instances like this, as you can view ALL of the history on pages, to prove if something was posted or not. TheIgnosaurus99 How 'bout this. I believe in Herobrine, and you don't. Okay with you Pathos? :Feel free. It's been proven to be a myth though. Good, glad we got this sorted out. Wanna join a server? really have you never heard of anvils being used as guillotines in minecraft??? search it up on youtube 13:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) really???the info that ppl use anvils as giullotines IS TRUE!!! lookit up on utube and get with the times!!! look at the yogcast vid on the new update!!!!!!!!!! I really Doubt that trapped chests explode, so stop putting that on the page please. I use a trapped chest in creation of a "Man Eating House" and whenever somebody sets off the Trapped chest, It doesn't explode, it only activates the pistons I wired it to activate, and then it suffocates the player who opened it, leaving their loot for me. Danodan94 (talk) 18:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but there's a vandal on the minecraft wiki and I wonder if he's been blocked since he has been tearing up a lot of pages on here, also it may sound like a waste of time but you do not really to need to get on it now just somewhere in the afternoon maybe. I don't know i have a writing assement to be ready for so, if I'm not providing a visual standpoint then I'm sorry for your wasting your time peace out --Dan67 (talk) 18:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) are peeps having debates about Herobrine? if, so people could be right because I saw a spawner in my world that I created 2 weeks ago i' ve kept the world up for some time never built anything though the thing just appeared when I was digging for coal Real? Of course not whoever you are, he is a myth everyone knows that. Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Main page 1.client version is now 1.5.1 2.the redstone update already came, so maybe you wanna think of a new poll... Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki :) I was reading through the policy and realised I'm not 100% sure about the meaning of this 'DO': Ask a Sysop for permission to advertise another wiki. My question is, what is considered advertising? Can I link to other wikis if there is good reason (the same as other external links) or is that what is trying to be prevented here? I though it would be sensible to be clear with the rules before I continue, thanks for helping me out :) Superyellyfish (talk) 08:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :No worries! :) In essence, the statement instructs you to never personally advertise, say, your own wiki (except in the case that it's do prevent copy-pasting relevant data from one wiki to another) for profit or your/other(s) gain. :tl;dr - No advertising for your/other(s) personal/profiting gain. :Only to share relevant facts. :Does that help with your questions? ^ᴗ^ That's very helpful, thanks :P Superyellyfish (talk) 09:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) In Coming I'm here to inform you that I just created a new category under the title of "Exclusives". I would have created it under the name of "Pocket Edition", but I had heard that there would be other items and things available in certain versions other than pocket edition. The category itself is exclusively (pun?) for use of items found in certain versions. To avoid little use, I just decided it to be named this that way there is not Minecraft XBLA/PC/Pocket Edition categories formulated. — CandD (talk) 22:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Seems like a very sound idea to me; approved. :) Hey there the wikia contibutor was violating the wikia posting disgusting things on the pages I edited He took out everything on Markus Presson So we haz to rewite that page. Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:40, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Trapped Chest.. Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC) jk just edited a bit on the page You need to add activator rail in the mechanisms template Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Template On the Survival Multiplayer page, there is a uncreated template, I just decided to message you to tell you that, if you didn't already know. 02:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC)Iopl3887 Hi I am Evan Glitch On the Giant page, on the "Health Points" section, and the following sections, it shows closing tags, but when I go into source mode, there are no tags. We need to add dropper to the wikia as well as the template Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Butter OMG! Excuse me if I spelled it wrong, butter, budder, no one cares. I'm here to request that you lock the Gold (correct term, yes!) page as a premptive strike against Skydoesminecraft fans. Sure, at first it was OK, but now it's just plain 'ol annoying. Thanks! ;D — CandD (talk) 21:26, May 8, 2013 (UTC) --EDIT: Now that I think of it, I actually came here for the squid page (on account for people posting on it "They are the nemesis of the famous Skydoesminecraft" and stuff like that) But what the hey, go ahead and lock up the gold pages if you feel like it. :Hey there CanD, I'd been thinking that myself for quite a while, and seeing as though people just don't seem to notice the message at the top of every mainspace page (edit form), I think it's time to take action too. A 3 month protection has been placed on the gold and squid articles, and I'll be keeping a close eye on other articles to watch for abusive editors. :) :Also, congrats on getting the lucky edit badge! ^^ Shadow.blank Hi Pathos! I would like to suggest something. Well, I think that cooked chicken, beef, and porkchops should be combined in one page. Thanks! Shadow.blank (talk) 02:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, and thanks for welcoming me into the Minecraft Wikia :) Ray the Killer (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion from shadow.blank Another suggestion: Please combine Mushroom Island Biome and Mushroom Island Biomes, they seem to be nearly the same. Thanks! – Shadow.blankTalk 18:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey we need to change the front page: snapshot: 13w19a Version: 1.5.2 11:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) woops forgot to login Minecrafter177 (talk) 11:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) that was me on previous post Minecart with dropper? Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) 19:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Um... Yeah...... Just pointing that out. I flagged it to be deleted, but I didn't blank anything. There is a note in the page, stating that it is not to be removed, but the page was created by an anonymous user (Not one of the staff members I happen to recognize). I'm not exactly sure what it means, so I'll leave the decifering to you before I jump the shark here. --— CandD (talk) 20:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) 2 PAGES NEED CONTENT a few pages concerning Quartz need content! (a quick heads up) *Chiseled Nether Quartz *Nether Quartz Pillar Shadow.blankTalk 23:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Snapshot: 13w21a Minecrafter177 (talk) 19:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC)